Rewards from battle
In Battlestar Galactia Online, whenever you defeat an opponent in combat (be it a drone, an NPC, or an enemy player) besides gaining an award of experience points, several items will be dropped from the defeated opponet as "loot" that you may collect and either use or sell. Update 50 saw a major revamp of the Rewards from Battle or "loot" system. Current Rewards from Battle System Update 50 saw a major overhaul of the rewards/loot system. Firstly, after combat, any loot will be automatically placed in your hold. You will get notification on screen at the successful conclusion of a battle as to what rewards/loot you receive, and this will also be noted in the combat log (including any bonuses received for boosters active, or for being in a squadron). Should your hold be full when you receive any rewards/loot, you will get them via in game mail (so you will need to dock and clear space in your hold by either selling items or transferring it to your locker so that you can receive the loot from the mail). If you have 30 mail in your inbox and your hold is full, any additional loot/rewards gained will be lost. The system was massively simplified with the removal of many of the items which the original rewards/loot system gave (e.g. Scrap Items, equipment). The types of rewards given would depend on what type of opponent you defated in combat - was it an NPC, or was it another player? Rewards are generally different depending on the type of opponent. Rewards from Battle with an NPC If a player is sucessful in battle with an NPC, their rewards from battle will usually take the form of cubits and tylium. Players no longer receive equipment or scrap items. The amount will vary depending on the level of the NPC, ship class (i.e. strike, escort or line) of the NPC and that of the player, and whether any other player was involved in the combat. Unlike the former system, it is now possible for multiple players to get rewards from fighting a common foe. If you destroy a freighter, it is possible that you will also be awarded an Unidentified Object. This does not apply to freighters that are in the Freighter in Distress Dynamic Mission, as they have their own rewards separate to this system. Rewards from Battle with an Enemy Player If a player is sucessful in combat with an enemy player, their rewards from from battle will usually take the form of cubits, tylium, merits and titanium. The amount will vary depending on the level of the enemy player, their ship class (i.e. strike, escort or line) of the NPC and that of the player and whether any other player/s wer involved in the combat. The higher the level of your opponent, and the larger their ship class, the larger the size of your reward will be. If your opponent is is of a sufficently high enough level, you may also be awarded an Unidentified Object. It is unclear what the threshold is for this to be awarded as BigPoint have not released sufficient information. Finally it should be noted that you will only gain merits as part of your reward until you reach the daily limit cap (which is normally 1,000). Any rewards gained from battle against an enemy player after that cap has been reached will obviously see 0 merits reward during the remainder of that day.) Multiple Player Rewards from Battle One of the major changes with the reward system overhaul ios that it is now possible for multiple players to gain rewards from destroying the same target (be it an NPC or an enemy player). For multiple players to gain a reward from defeating an opponent, the game will look at what contribution each player made (contributions can be - doing damage to the enemy, receiving damage, buffing yourself and otherfriendly players, and de-buffing the enemy). These actions build up contribution points and if a player reaches a set contribution threshold, then they will gain a reward. Unfortunately what the contribution thresholds are is unknown as BigPoint have not released any further details. However, the bigger the class of ship the enemy is, the higher the threshold often is. If you are flying in a squadron during combat, you will often receive a bonus. This will see a slight increase in any tylium, titanium, and/ormerits awarded depending on the level of your squad mates. It has generally been found, to date that, the lower the level of your squad mates the higher the squadron bonus will be. Miscellaneous *Items obtained as a reward from battle may be retained for usage by the player, sold for tylium, or dropped. If you drop the items, they disappear altogether and you get nothing for them. Dropping them whilst you are flying in space does not see them dropped into the system where another player can pick them up, they simply disappear. Former Rewards from Battle (this applied prior to Update 50) After combat the loot appeared as a hexagnonal icon on your game screen, within which will appear the items of loot, as show in in the following image - Loot Drop Image.png|Loot drop You could either: *Collect it manually by clicking on the "Take All" button below the icon with your mouse, or *Collect it automatically by turning on the "Auto-Loot" in your options menu. Collected loot is placed into your ship's hold. Scrap Items Several of these loot items exist that could be sold for tylium, as they are junk and thus serve no other purpose other than to be sold for tylium. These items, often referred to as "Scrap Items", comprised: * Scrap Metal; *Hull Plates; *Power Conduits; *Electronics; *Weapons Parts; *Drive Components; *Rare Elements; *Heavy Metals; *Reactor Core; and *Isotopes. These items vary in selling prices and in rarity (the rarer the great the amount of tylium you obtain when you sell them), as reflected in their (then) sale prices - These scrap items could only be sold when docked at an Outpost and the the Battlestar Galactica (Colonial)/Basestar (Cylon). You could sell them by selecting the scrap item you wish to sell and clicking on the "Sell" button. You then select how many of that scrap item you wish to sell and click "Sell". Alternatively there was a "Sell All Scrap Items" button, clicking on it will sell all the quantities of scarp items currently in your hold. In addition to combat, these scrap items could also be attained from salavage canisters. Equipment In addition to scap, you may used to obtain various pieces of equipment (e.g. weapons systems (normally cannons or missile launchers), hull systems, engine systems) for use on your ships. You could either keep these items of equipment for use on your ships or sell them for tylium. When equipmenmt is dropped following combat with NPC ships, the higher the level of the NPC the higher the level of the equipment. It should be noted that the maximum level of the equipment dropped by NPCs is level 7. Normally only NPCs of level 80 and above drop level 7 equipment. Unidentified Objects As part of your loot you could also obtain an "Unidentified Object". To work out what is inside an Unidentified Object, you need to use a Tech Analysis kit. Unidentified Object Icon.png|Unidentified Object Technical Analysis Kit Icon.png|Technical Analysis kit Technical Analysis Kits may be purchased from the Item Store, or given as a reward from the Dradis Contact mini-game. For more information on Unidentified Objects and the rewards obtained from them, read this page for further information. Cubits and Merits Loot drops may contain some cubits. This may usually range from 30-120 cubits depending on the level of the NPC/enemy player. These will be placed in your hold or locker with your other cubits when you collect your loot. You may get cubits following combat with NPCs (including Drones and Platforms) as well as enemy players. Merits will be awarded following combat against an enemy player. These will be placed in your hold or locker with your other merits. Miscellaneous *Items obtained as a reward from battle could either be retained for usage by the player, sold for tylium, or dropped. If you drop the items, they disappear altogether and you get nothing for them. Dropping them whilst you are flying in space did not see them dropped into the system where another players can pick them up, they simply disappeared. *Further, if you were flying in a squadron, It should be noted that if you defeated an opponent in combat your rewards from battle would be equally split amongst the squadron members who were in the same star system at the time of the battle, even if they did not participate in it. Category:Guides